


Safe.

by StarburstsAreGross



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Mentioned Lily Evans Potter, Young James Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstsAreGross/pseuds/StarburstsAreGross
Summary: Remus is sad. :/
Kudos: 1





	Safe.

It wasn't that the class was boring per say; Remus didn't find any class 'boring'. It was going to be a full moon. Jesus, how he hated it. 

He looked around his classroom, this class was nearly over. Then he would be free for the rest of today. Thank god. 

The bell eventually rang. And he made his way out of his classroom, holding his books close to his chest. His books along with his incompetent best friend. Atleast, thats what he would answer if you asked him about Sirius. 'A laid back, simple boy who liked to snack. He doesn't do much besides make foolish jokes, ect ect.' Is something James would more than likely be able to directly quote. 

The three of them were close. And then their was Peter. He was.. left out according to Remus, he gave off horrible vibes. But James disagreed on that. Sirius believed he was just Influenced by Lily's good nature. 

Remus lifted his head up to the group infront of him. James, Sirius, and Peter all talking. He sighed, then picked up Sirius's books and promptly tossed them at the back of his head. "Carry your own stuff." He mumbled. 

"Sheese- okay- okay- fine. Damn." He rolled his eyes, picking up his books off the floor. "Whats got your attitude all messed up?" 

James started walking backwards, and Peter folled in his lead. They were interested in the conversation between their friends. 

"Nothing? I'm not aware of what you mean?" Remus shrugged it off, than walked infront of the group. "I think I'll go get started on my homework." He mumbled before walking off. 

"Is he alright?" James asked dully, looking back at Sirius who was catching back up to the group. 

"Yeah. I'm sure he's fine. He'll bounce back." 

— 

The absolute disgust one can have for themselves can be overwhelming. Remus knew that. And he knew suffering alone would be alright. Atleast his friends were always aright. And safe. 

Safe from him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate JKR.  
> I separate the work from the author.  
> That's all. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Grey


End file.
